LLC converters are a form of series resonant converters that provide an output voltage signal isolated from an input signal. LLC resonant converters are capable of high efficiency and high power density, and can provide zero voltage switching and low turn off current for primary-side switches over a wide load range. However, magnetics used for LLC resonant converters remain a limitation to increased converter efficiency due to core loss and winding loss, particularly at high-switching frequencies.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, region, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.